Hang on Percy
by YourNotGonnaChangeMe
Summary: Annabeth has been down since Percy went missing. But when Piper asks about the missing hero will it lift her spirits or send her spiraling further down. One-shot!


This is my first one-shot so don't hate to much...Please and thank you!

I was walking around camp doing cabin inspections thinking about how doing these with Percy always made them more fun when Piper found me. So now I am sitting on the beach getting ready to tell them about my best friend, my boyfriend. My mind was racing. When will the Argo 2 be finished? Where is the Roman camp? The big question is will Percy remember me? The thought of him not remembering me almost brought me to tears. But I can't do that because I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and I have to be strong. People look up to me. I am a leader. I can't let them think I'm weak.

The reason I'm on the beach in the first place is because Piper asked me to tell her, Leo, and Jason about the hero they have only heard vague mentions of. I only begin to get my mind on track when I see them quickly approaching. They silently sit down beside me and I take that as a sign to start.

"My whole life no-one had really ever stuck around. My dad chose my step-mom over me. So I ran away. That's when I met Thalia and Luke. All was get for a while it was just the three of us and we were a family. At least that's what Luke said. That all changed when we got to camp half-blood. Thalia got changed into a tree and Luke had his siblings and I had mine. But Luke and I were still close. When I was twelve Percy Jackson came stumbling up to the Big house. A few days later we found out he was a son of Poseidon. We were supposed to be enemy but when we went on our first quest he insisted on being friends. We returned to camp half-blood best friends. And to this day he has always been there when I needed him." I finished my little story with tears in my eyes.

"How did you guys end up together? What made you like him? Why does every-one get so sad when some-one mentions him?" Questions were spewing out of Pipers mouth so fast I could hardly keep up. So I held up my hand to stop her.

"Me and Percy got together right after the titan war. Even though I had been droping hints since we were fifteen. It was his birthday and he was getting all flustered trying to tell me he liked me. I was trying really hard not to laugh and apparently he could see that. So he said you're not making this easy for me. Then I said I will never make things easy for you seaweed brain and we kissed. We have been together ever since." I finished with a small smile on my face. "That is one of my favorite memories of us together."

Piper squealed. "Aww that is so cute." Leo and Jason like me was not expecting that from Piper. Times like this really proves she is Aphrodite's daughter.

"As to what made me like him there are countless reasons. His mesmerizing sea green eyes, his unruly black hair, his devil may care smile. But those are just physical reasons. On a deeper level it was just his over all personality. His loyalty to his friends, his stupidity in just about anything school related . His bravery while it has got him into tons of trouble shows he will stand up for his friends no matter what. His ability to piss off just about every god there has ever been. His ability to make friends with just about anyone. Most of all the fact that even though it bores him to death he will listen to all my educational facts and try to remember them." Just thinking about Percy is making me happier. I cant wait to get to the Roman camp and see him for the first time in eight months.

"Now I get what all the hype is about he sounds like a great guy." Piper says excitedly. Jason quickly glances at her jealousy shining in his eyes. "But definitely not my type." Piper says noticing Jason's look. As he hears this relief shows on his face.

"Everyone gets sad when hes mentioned because Percy is the heart of this camp. He is friends with everyone in camp and if they need someone to talk to hes their go to guy. They can tell him anything and not have to worry about everyone in the camp finding out. If they need help with sword training they can ask for help with-out worrying about getting teased. Percy genuinely cares about everyone in camp. It doesn't feel like home with out him. Hes my rock and I don't know how I would cope if I didn't know he was coming home soon." The tears were back ready to escape at a moments notice. "If I'm this big of a mess I don't even want to think about how Sallys doing."

Jason looked like he was in awe of Percy. He is the best person I have ever met (Excluding Lady Hestia). Piper then piped up saying "Who is Sally?"(totally not intentional with the pun)

"Sally is Percy's mom. She is the best mom in the entire world. I love her to death. So does Percy he is a total momma's boy. And her blue chocolate chip cookies are the best in the world." I said all this smiling. "You know I have smiled more today than I have since he went missing. I will have to talk about him more often."

"Okay guys that's enough story telling for today. Maybe I will tell you another day." Piper nodded eagerly. Today has made me feel a whole lot better. If just thinking about Percy makes me feel this happy I wonder how actually seeing him will make me feel.

'Hang on Percy I'll see you soon.' I thought as I walked to the Argo 2 that will soon take me to my rock.

Even If This Is A One Shot I Still Like Reviews!

Review Please ;D


End file.
